Love And Bullets
by lilnaych
Summary: A detective without hope, an assassin without a future, two people on opposite sides of the law, but then again opposites do attract dont they. two hearts, one destiny. au squinoa. please read and review. ch. 5 the best laid plans is up,read and review pl
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer**: I do not own final fantasy, square enix or any of their creations, one day who knows but for now I as always own nothing, nada, zip, squat and many other variations of the word.

**A/N: **ok this story is very au, you will of course recognise the characters and some of their personalities, however some may be slightly different than normal. Now also this story may very well turn out darker than even I have pictured so bear with me if you can. Finally please read and review I really need some feedback on this to decide if I should continue or just let it slide into oblivion. As always this is dedicated to my two favourite people in the world the awesome Hannah and the equally awesome Alex, without who the little thread of sanity I hold onto would be completely gone by now.

Ok well onto the story, here we go chapter 1 number three with a bullet.

**NUMBER THREE WITH A BULLET**

_Garden Heights a shiny new metropolis or so the ads would like you to believe. For as with most shiny new things, scratch beneath the surface and you'll find that things aren't always as they seem. For in this city bad things happen to good people, evil not only has a name it has a face. How do I know these things I hear you ask well now that would be telling. Innocents suffer, good people fall and things don't always work out but then isn't that always the way. But its not all gloom and doom some people don't let evil triumph and sometimes love does indeed conquer all. There are eight million stories in this particular naked city, this is just one of them. _

She lay down and waited, looking at her watch she noticed the time was 11.59 p.m, one more minute to go she thought to herself as she took the rifle from her bag. She looked at the black rifle and smiled it had served her very well and tonight would be no exception. Taking the cover of the telescopic sight she lay down and waited, she didn't have to wait for very long because there just like clockwork she saw her target. Brushing her raven black hair from her eyes she got ready to fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony Schivaloni or Fat Tony as he was better known, left the nightclub as usual, he was a man who liked routines and little did he know that it was this very trait which would cause his downfall. As he stood outside the club waiting for his driver, he did what he always did at this time, he lit a cigar. He smiled to himself as he inhaled the havana, he was in his own mind at least, the most important man in Garden Heights. A lawyer for the biggest mob in the city, a man who had made his first million by the time he reached twenty one and more importantly for now at least a man who had just concluded a deal which would add even more zero's to his already bulging bank account. He looked for all the world like a man without a care in the world, as he inhaled the Cuban cigar he again smiled. It was the last thing he ever did,.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl looked at the obnoxious fat man as he inhaled the cigar and saw he was smiling, surprisingly this brought a smile to her own face too. However anyone who had been close enough to see her wouldn't have thought she was happy. She placed her finger on the trigger of the rifle and pulled.

"Bang"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony's driver turned the corner in the mercedes and immediately saw his boss standing there. But then suddenly he heard the bang and saw him slump to the ground. He pressed his foot hard on the accelerator and sped away, not bothering to check if Tony was still alive. To tell the truth he didn't really care.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Squall Leonheart sat as usual in the bar, he had been drinking a lot lately but then again he didn't really have a reason to stay sober. He sat there looking through the files on his latest case. Two major influential figures in Garden Heights shot within two days of each other.

"Hey buddy can you turn that down" the drunk beside him said pointing to the TV.

"Turn it down yourself" the bartender shouted at the white haired drunk.

"Hey buddy could you spare me a dollar" the drunk slurred as he looked at Squall.

Squall never answered, picking up his files he walked away from the bar and headed outside.

"_HEY BUDDY" the drunk shouted._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl picked the rifle up and packed it away neatly, three down and two to go she thought to herself as she left the rooftop. She smiled as she walked away from the edge of the roof, she smiled and then she caught her reflection in a small puddle of water. Dropping down to her knees the smile was quickly replaced as she caught sight of the ring she wore around her neck.

"_Don't worry mum, they'll all pay" she said as she took hold of the ring._

"_All of them" she said smiling once more._

The raven haired girl stood back up and walked towards the exit, not bothering to look back she got in the elevator and pressed the down button, she would be long gone before the cops showed up she thought to herself. However something nagged at the back of her mind, she wondered would he be here again tonight. Leaving the elevator she walked out of the building and got into her car. She started the engine and began to drive away but again the thought wouldn't leave her head. \would he be here. She drove a few hundred yards and stopped the car. She had to know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall stood outside the bar and tried to remember where he had parked his car. He was beginning to think that maybe he had been drinking too much when he saw the black mustang was parked in the alley beside the bar. He walked towards the alley just as his phone began to ring.

"_Leonheart" he said loudly into the phone._

"_Sir there's been another one" the voice replied._

"_Where" Squall asked._

"_Outside the blue angel nightclub, you know on the corner…." the voice said before Squall interrupted._

"_I know where it is, I'll be there in five" Squall said switching the phone off._

"_Ok sir" Nida said before realising that he was talking to himself._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat in her car and waited, it had begun to rain and as the drops fell against the windscreen she thought that maybe he wouldn't show after all. Reaching towards the ignition she saw the familiar black mustang and smiled to herself. So he did come she thought not noticing the smile that had appeared on her face as soon as she had noticed the mustang. She mobed her hand away from the ignitiion as she watched the black car come to a stop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sir this way" Nida said to Squall as he got out of the car._

Squall followed the taller man, three murders in less than a week and not a suspect in sight he thought to himself as he walked towards the body on the ground. He had his own suspicions about who was behind these murders, although he was as usual alone in these thoughts.

"_It's the same as the others right" Nida said excitedly._

"_Yeah" Squall said bending down to look at fat Tony's body._

"_So should we start questioning people inside sir" Nida asked._

"_Whatever" Squall said walking away from the other man._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall had no need to ask questions, he already knew that no one saw anything. It was exactly the same as the pervious two murders he thought as he walked across the street Besides he had somewhere he wanted to check, a theory he wanted to either prove or disprove. So without even looking at the other man he walked to a building across the road. He knew exactly where he wanted to go and his heart was beating just a little faster as he entered the abandoned building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched as he looked at the body, she watched as he walked across to the building where she had took her shot. Does he know she thought to herself as she saw him enter the building.

"_No he can't know" she said as she started the engine._

There was something about this particular cop that disturbed her, he had a way about him. How he looked, how he walked something about him was just not quite right she thought as she drove away.

"_Who are you" she said as she turned the corner and drove away_.

She knew that what she was thinking was dangerous, but then everything she had been doing for the last three years had been dangerous. She decided that despite this danger or maybe to be more truthful because of it, that she would find out all she could about this particular Detective Leonheart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall stood at the edge of the rooftop, he was right this was indeed were the kill shot had come from. It was perfect, the view of the club, easy access and an immediate escape route. He was definitely dealing with a professional, however this was the point at which he and his superiors disagreed. Bending down squall breathed in deeply, the unmistakeable fragrance of jasmine. He smiled and stood back up once again looking over the edge of the rooftop, sure now that he was indeed right in his theory.

"_Who is she" he said as he looked over the edge._


	2. Knight of th city

-1Disclaimer: I still own nothing, not final fantasy not square enix, nothing. I have a plan to one day own these things but well my plans usually don't work out.

A/N: thank you to everyone who's read and especially to those people who've taken the time out to review this story. To Cerulean Crystal. Sion 0083, SJsilver, DC-Desperado and Zellycat thank you for your reviews. Special thanks as always to the two most incredible people I know to Alex and Hannah I owe you both so much. Ok so here we go onto chapter 2. Knight of the city. Again please read and review any thoughts or comments are greatly appreciated.

**Knight of the city**

Squall sped through the traffic as he made his way back to his apartment. With thoughts of his night fresh in his head he pressed down harder on the accelerator his anger threatening to boil over. Bloody idiots he thought to himself they have absolutely no idea who their dealing with. His mind was racing with a thousand different things at once but the clearest thought was that there was no way in hell he was giving this case over to bloody spooks. If those idiots downtown thought that Squall Leonheart would just go quietly into the night well then thy were in for a very big surprise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that night…..

He walked from the abandoned building convinced that his theory was right, the unmistakable smell of jasmine perfume still in his nostrils. Squall knew that no one would believe a woman would be behind this mayhem but he also knew when he was right.

"Sir" Nida shouted to him as he ran across to the other man.

"Sir, you've to report to headquarters immediately.

"Whatever" Squall said walking past the anxious man.

"But Sir this is a direct order from the Chief Of D'S" Nida shouted his voice betraying his own nervousness.

"Tell them I'll be there in five" Squall said as he walked to his mustang.

He smiled as he got in the black car, so the chief of detectives himself is calling for me, things are suddenly getting interesting he thought as he started the car and drove off.

"Very interesting" he said as he reached over to switch the radio on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garden Heights police headquarters was a remarkable building, it looked more like a school than a police station but then again that may very well have been the intention of the builders. The black mustang roared past the front of the station, its lone occupant speeding along as was his norm. he turned the car swiftly as he drove to the back of the huge building. Stopping suddenly at the checkpoint the was as usual annoyed by the stupidity of the guard on duty.

"Going inside Detective Leonheart" the oafish guard asked.

"No actually I was on my way to Disneyland" Squall answered with a smile.

"Oh that's great make sure you go………..hey wait a second are you making fun of me" the guard asked realisation suddenly dawning on him.

"Why whatever gave you that idea" Squall said his smile having now turned into more of a smirk.

"Oh sorry sir, go right ahead" the guard said as he raised the barriers.

Squall never even bothered to look at the other man, he just pressed down hard and sped past. Parking as close to the elevator as he could, Squall turned off the engine and picked up his files. So lets see what Cid has to say, he thought as he got out of the car and walked to the elevator.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid Kramer sat at his huge desk, looking at the two people in his office. Justice Department spooks he thought as he watched the two look through his files. The two spooks as he put it where dressed very oddly, well in his opinion anyway. The man wore a long beige overcoat, dark black jeans, a white shirt which was unbuttoned down to almost his navel and most surprisingly of all he topped this off with of all things a cowboy hat. The girl wore a stunningly small bright yellow dress, black cowboy boots and her hair was tied back by a white scrunchie. It annoyed the hell out of Cid that these two were here at all, let alone why they had come.

"You do understand, we want all the files Mr. Kramer" the man suddenly said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah where are the files from this lionheart or whatever he's called" the girl suddenly added.

"Detective Leonheart will be here in a few minutes" Cid said angrily overly emphasising the word Leonheart.

"Lionheart, Leonheart whatever his name is, it doesn't matter we want those files Mr. Kramer" the cowboy added looking at the older man with a menacing look on his face.

Cid sat back in his chair and waited, Squall would be here very soon and Cid was actually looking forward to Squalls meeting with these two spooks. Yes that would be something to see he thought to himself as he sat back and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall walked through the doors of the detective bureau and immediately his attention was perked by the amount of activity he saw. People were shuffling about in what to Squall's mind was an obvious attempt to look busy. Looking around the room he noticed that the blinds in the chief's office were drawn, something which never happened.

"Xu what the hell is going on" he asked the short dark-haired secretary.

"Spooks" she answered.

"OH hell" Squall said.

"Yeah two of them, there in with the chief" Xu said.

"What the hell are spooks doing here" Squall asked the clearly annoyed girl.

"There waiting for you" she said her annoyance not directed at Squall but rather at the two people in the office behind her.

"Well you'd better let Cid know I'm here then" Squall said.

"Sir, Detective Leonheart is here, shall I send him in" Xu said into the intercom on her desk.

"Well its about time, yes Xu right away" Cid answered.

"Yes sir" Xu said.

Squall walked past the annoyed girl and towards the chief's office.

Xu hoped Squall's well known temper wouldn't get the better of him although a part of her wouldn't really be too upset if it did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall walked into the chief's office without knocking and immediately thought someone had been playing a joke on him. The two people he had been told were spooks couldn't possibly be he thought as he looked at them. Spooks were well known for their strict adherence to details, one of these details being there almost religious zeal for their trademark black suits. The two people Squall was looking at however were dressed as far removed from this as possible.

"Detective Lionheart I presume" the short auburn haired girl said as he entered.

"Leonheart" Squall answered already not liking this girl.

"Oh forgive my partner detective, names aren't quite her strong suit" the man in the cowboy hat said winking at the girl.

"Speaking of which, who in the hell are you" Squall asked looking past the two spooks.

"Oh I'm sorry forgive my rudeness" the man said with a smile.

"I'm Special Agent Irvine Kinneas of the Justice Department and my partner is Special Agent Selphie Timmit" he said as he reached his hand.

"And what exactly is your business here" Squall asked making no attempt to shake the other mans hand.

"Please take a seat Detective" Irvine said his face showing no sign that he had just been snubbed.

"I'm fine standing" Squall said.

"Well Detective, these three unfortunate incidents in the last week involve some very important people who are well known to us in the Justice Department" Selphie said forcing Squall to look over to his right.

"And it's been decided at the highest level that it would be much more satisfactory if we at the Justice department took control of these cases" Irvine said forcing Squall to turn to his left.

"So as of now these cases are no longer under your jurisdiction" Selphie said.

"Like hell there not" Squall shouted annoyed not only by what they were saying but by the very fact that seemed to be taking turns saying it.

"I don't believe you understand the way things work Mr. Leonheart" Selphie said.

"That's Detective Leonheart, sweetheart and I understand things perfectly" Squall said.

"Now if you two will forgive me I have cases to solve" Squall said as he walked towards the door.

"Well I think your superior here may beg to differ" Irvine said nodding to the older man.

"Is that right sir" Squall asked.

"I'm sorry Squall it's out of my hands" Cid said.

"Very well then" Squall said turning towards the door.

"There's just one more thing Detective" Irvine said reaching out and placing his hand on Squall's shoulder.

"I don't care who you are or who you work for but you have two seconds to get your hand off me or your nights will suddenly become a whole lot less interesting" Squall said as he looked at the man with venom in his eyes.

"Your files detective, we want them all now" Selphie said as Irvine smiled and took his hand away.

"Whatever" Squall said walking from the room.

"Well isn't he a daisy" Irvine said winking to the girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He handed over his files and waited until the two spooks had left before he stormed into the chief's office.

"What the fuck was that all about" he shouted to the other man.

"Calm down Leonheart" Cid said his own annoyance clear.

"Calm down, Calm down you say, what the hell just happened here" Squall said.

"Squall the Justice Department outrank even my powers and if they want to take over a case then there's not a damn thing I can do about it" Cid said.

"If you think that I'm just gonna allow these idiots to come in and take over my case well then you have another thing coming" Squall shouted as he stormed from the room.

Cid watched the other man go and didn't try to stop him, Squall could be difficult at the best of time but when his blood was boiling, well only a fool would get in his way. Cid Kramer was a lot of things but one thing he wasn't was a fool.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall pulled his car into the garage of the apartment building, he stopped the engine and reached over to the files in the passenger seat. One thing he had always done was keep a copy of the cases he was working on and as he grabbed the files he was glad he had time to do these particular ones. If the Justice Department was so interested in these particular cases then obviously there was something here he wasn't supposed to find. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go up to his apartment, it had been a long night and he was starting to feel a little tired.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl stood on the rooftop and watched as he walked into his bedroom, he looked like he had all the cares in the world on his shoulders. She watched as he took his shirt off and got into bed. He was asleep within seconds and as she looked she saw his face change from one full of worry to one she found incredibly beautiful. She longed for the peace that those features now showed, but she knew that peaceful sleep for her was still a long way away.


	3. Let the bodies hit the floor

-1**Disclaimer**: yeah you guessed it, I still don't own nothing, not final fantasy, not square enix, not even drowning pool or their lyrics. I am basically just a sad lonely boy with no possessions or prospects. But am I bitter, your damn right I am. It should be all mine and its not and there's not a damn thing I can do about it.

**A/N: **thanks to everyone who's read this little story and once again thanks so much to all those who took the time out to review. To Cerulean Crystal, Sjsilver, Sion0083, DCDesperado and Zellycat thank you all for your reviews, it really means a lot to me that you took the time. Special thanks as always to Alexkins and Hannahkins without who well lets just say my mum's bills for my shrink would be a whole lot bigger. Once again thanks to those who've reviewed and please continue to do so as I really do need some feedback on this. Ok here we go chapter 3. Let the bodies hit the floor.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor" Drowning pool - bodies._

**Let the bodies hit the floor.**

Squall woke up with the feeling that he was being watched, he looked at the clock beside his bed and saw that it was 3.30 a.m. he had been asleep for less than 40 minutes. Getting up from the bed he walked to the window, he quickly saw the black car and it's two occupants. So someone was watching him he thought to himself as he walked from the window. Well then, there, now he thought as he began to get dressed, perhaps it was time to see who these two idiots worked for. He dressed quickly and headed towards the door of his one bed roomed apartment. Moving as quickly as he could he decided that he should use the back entrance to the alley behind the apartment building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So why we watching this Leonheart for" Mike Zambruzzi said to the other occupant of the black chevy.

"Because the boss said so" Frankie "Big Frank" Farconi answered.

"But Why the boss want him watched" Zambruzzi asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him, when he gets back" Farconi said annoyed at the constant questions from the other man.

Squall snuck up behind the black chevy and took a closer look at the two gorillas inside. He knew that he would have to be quick and ruthless or this could get very ugly. He pulled the small non police issue baton from his pants and moved towards the side of the car. These crowd pleasers as the cops had christened them had been taken from circulation years ago but Squall along with a great many others still kept theirs. He reached the side of the car and with a sudden lunge he swung the crowd pleaser at the window. Mike Zambruzzi didn't have a second to react as he saw the glass shatter, he looked over to Frankie who was now slumped over the steering wheel, his nose broken in more than one place. Practically as soon as he saw this he felt the crowd pleasers full force in the side of his face. He knew his jaw was broken but that was the least of his concern, he was much more worried about the man who held him by the neck.

"Ok Zambruzzi, who you working for" Squall asked as he loosened his grip on the now prone man.

"I Don't know, we was told" Zambruzzi answered as he felt the right fist of the detective hit his solar plexus.

"Don't give me that I don't know crap Zambruzzi" Squall said menacingly.

"I Swear, I don't know nothing" Zambruzzi said his voice full of fear.

"I'm gonna give you three seconds to spill Zambruzzi, otherwise this is gonna be messy" Squall said his face a picture of controlled rage.

"Ok, Ok we was told by Biggs to come here and watch you" Zambruzzi said hoping this would be enough to keep this maniac away from him.

"Biggs huh" Squall said.

"Yeah Biggs and Wedge called Frankie and told him that we was to watch you" Zambruzzi said wishing he had decided to stay in bed.

"Well night night" Squall said as he raised the crowd pleaser and brought it crashing down on Zambruzzis thick skull.

Squall left the two men were the where, he hadn't don't any serious damage to them and well gorillas really should no better he thought to himself. So Biggs and Wedge had hired these two goons to check him out. This really was starting to make some sort of sick sense to Squall and he knew that there really was only one person who'd know what those two were involved in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ma Dinchts, Garden heights hottest nightclub, the very name suggesting the complete opposite of what it was. Squall parked his black mustang in the alley at the back, it had been too long since he'd come here he thought as he got out of the car. He walked around to the front entrance knowing that only a fool would go in through the back.

"Well look what the cat dragged in don't ya know" the big black doorman said.

"And how in the hell are you Rajin" Squall said hugging the bigger man.

"I'm doing well don't ya know" Rajin his grin as big as his biceps.

"And where's fu" Squall asked.

"She's with the boss don't ya know" Rajin said as he opened the door of the club.

"I'll catch you on the flip side ok" Squall said as he raised his hand in a fist.

"Most definitely don't ya know" Rajin answered raising his own fist and punching Squalls.

The interior of the club was just as he remembered it, a mix of lights and mirrors that only someone as quirky as the owner could consider stylish. But the again the owner of this particular club was in such a powerful position in Garden Heights that what if he said it was stylish. Then there wasn't anyone big enough or brave enough to argue with him. Squall walked to the back of the club, his arrival had obviously already been relayed to the big boss. He walked to the big oak doors to find they were already open. The sight which greeted him was one he really had missed over the years.

"Put that girl down immediately" Squall said with a grin.

"Dude It's bad manners to interrupt lovers" Zell Dincht said with a smile.

"Rage" his clearly flushed companion said as she got up from his arms.

"Ah dude, now look what you've gone and done" Zell said smiling more broadly now.

For someone who was arguably the biggest gangster in Garden Heights, Zell Dincht didn't exactly look the part. His trademark white suit and black tie aside, the shock of bright blonde hair on his head made him look like a converted punk. It was however the more distinctive Tattoo on his face which people noticed first. His girlfriend was altogether more serene looking, her silver gray hair giving her the look of someone older than her twenty one years. She was dressed as usual in black leather pants and her own trademark blue military coat. The eye patch she wore was more for show than anything as those who really knew Fujin knew quite well that there was in fact nothing wrong with her eyes.

"So dude why you down here disrupting me and the little lady" Zell asked as he poured himself a drink.

"I need some info and maybe some help" Squall said closing the door behind him.

"Danger" Fujin said in her usual one worded sentences.

"I think so fu, I think so" Squall said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall sat down at the huge oak desk and told them about the murders, he told them that he had been taken off the case and reassigned. He left out the little detail about his idea that the assassin was a girl knowing full well that Zell wouldn't believe him. He told them about the Justice Department spooks and finally about Biggs and Wedge.

"Shit dude your in a world of trouble" Zell said with a sigh.

"HELP" Fujin said annoyed to her boyfriend.

"Of course hon., of course we'll help" Zell said smiling at the girl.

"Good" Fujin said as she walked over to the spiky haired blond and ruffled his hair.

"Dammit Fu, I just washed this" Zell said.

"Better" Fujin said as she kissed him.

Squall sat there watching the two lovers interact with a twinge of jealousy, he loved them both and was very happy they were still in love even after all this time. But watching them only made him remember how empty his own life really was.

"Dude, if those two psychos are checking up on you that means that there taking their orders from her" Zell said.

"I know Zell, so what the hell am I supposed to do about it" Squall asked.

"We'll take care of Biggs and Wedge isn't that right hon." Zell said kissing the girl on her forehead.

"AFFIRMATIVE" Fujin said with a smile.

"Zell man are you sure, I mean It's not really your problem" Squall said.

"Dude were family right and well as my dear old ma used to say, look after your family or I'll beat you upside your head with dis here rolling pin" Zell said with a smirk.

"Yeah ma really knew what the hell she was talking about" Squall said relieved beyond words.

"Damn right she did, so dude you hungry, I can get some hot dogs in here in like two seconds" Zell said reaching for the phone.

"Nah thanks though, I better get back checking on these damn murders" Squall said as he got up from the seat.

"Freddie" Fujin said loudly as Squall got moved towards the door.

"Oh yeah that right, dude you should check out Freddie "no nose's" place" Zell said.

"Why" Squall asked.

"Well him and Fat Tony were tight and well he also had business with Ricky and Carlo" Zell said as he nuzzled against Fujins neck.

"Thanks man for everything" Squall said as he walked from the room.

"No worries dude, now Fu where were we" Zell said as he began kissing the silver haired girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall never even saw the guy who hit him, but as he fell to the ground he knew who had sent them. He was dragged into the back of the van unconscious and driven away quickly. He woke up tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse to what could only be described as a nightmare. There in front of him stood the two largest goons he had ever saw in his life. But that wasn't the reason why for the first time in his life Squall Leonheart was afraid. For standing behind the two goons was the psychotic brothers grim themselves Biggs and Wedge. Two identical twins both in looks and personality, they could be called sadists but then that didn't even begin to describe the brutality these two were known for.

"Well looky her bro" Wedge the slightly younger of the two said.

"Why if it isn't Mr. high and mighty police detective himself" Biggs said smirking.

"This is gonna be fun, maybe not for you Leonheart but for my bro and me this is gonna be so much fun" Wedge said reaching for the chainsaw.

Squall looked at the maniacal faced twosome and cursed his damn luck, of all the faces to see when your about to die. These two freaks of nature would not have been on his list. He watched as Wedge fired up the chainsaw and moved towards him, so this is it he thought to himself.

"Bang".

"Bang"

"Bang"

"Bang"

The shots rang out so much more loudly through the cavernous warehouse, squall sat there in complete disbelief as he looked at the four bodies on the floor. He looked at the corpses with not a sign of life on their features, four shots and they were gone. What the hell was going on here he thought as he struggled to get free from the ropes tied around him. He released himself and ran to the window where the four bullets had entered just in time to see a figure in blue run from the rooftops. So that's the who know all I need to know is the why he thought as he watched the stunningly attractive girl disappear from his sight.

**A/N: **ok well hope you liked this chapter and well in the next we have a meeting between our two main protagonists and well lets just say that sparks do indeed fly.


	4. Angels and Devils

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing, not final fantasy, not Square Enix and especially not any of their character. But never mind I may not have given up complete hope so who knows god is good and the devil is always looking for souls so mayhap one day I'll do a deal with one or the other.

**A/N:** ok firstly sorry for how very long its taken me to update this story, I had another story ongoing which I kinda neglected and while fixing that problem I created another one. Anyway I will rectify both mistakes and promise to update this very very quickly from now on. Thanks to anyone who took the time to read and especially to all those who reviewed. To sion0083, Cerulean Crystal, DC-Desperado, Sjsilver and Zellycat thank you all so very much. As always thanks to Alex and Hannah for keeping me sane. Please continue to read and review your feedback really is much appreciated. Ok here we go chapter 4. Angel and Devils.

**Angels and Devils**

Squall drove the dark sedan back to his appartment, he hadn't bothered to report the deaths of the grim twins beside he had more pressing issues on his mind.

(why had she helped him) he thought as he brought the car to a stop a few streets from his apartment.

The beautiful woman filled his mind with so many questions that even someone like Squall Leonheart who had often been accused of thinking too much, found it hard to stop himself.

(Why, Who, and more importantly where is she) flowed through his mind as he exited the vehicle.

As he walked towards his apartment he took the mobile phone from his pocket, quickly dialling the number to Ma Dinchts he asked to speak to Zell.

"Whassup" Zell's unmistakable voice practically shouted as Squall was put through.

"Well the Grim twins won't be a problem anymore" Squall began

"Somebody snuffed them out just before they had a chance to do the same to me" Squall added quickly.

"What the fuck, who, where. What the hell happened" Zell asked his anger getting the better of him.

Squall proceeded to tell his friend what had happened and how the fact that he now owed his life to a beautiful assassin. Zell for his part listened to every single word and it made him angrier and angrier.

"That bitch has crossed the line this time" Zell said suddenly.

"Your telling me" Squall joked.

"Squall man, I have even more bad news for you" Zell said.

"Ok" Squall said wondering what Zell was about to tell him.

"My sources tell me that Biggs and Wedge aren't the only ones who were given a contract tonight"

"Who" Squall asked (so there's more coming for me) he thought to himself as he waited for Zell to answer.

"I'm not sure, it's some outside professional" Zell said.

"Ok, I think maybe me and a certain ex cop need to have some words" Squall said.

"Oh no you don't, that bitch is mine" Zell said angrily before adding.

"You watch your back man, Fu would never forgive me if you…..well you know" Zell said.

"Don't worry, I'll see you on the flip side brother" Squall said as he raised his fist in the air.

"Yeah on the flipside" Zell said as he mirrored Squall by raising his own fist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis Trepe former detective second class of Garden Heights and now leader of the largest mob gang in the entire city got slowly up from the bed. The man had already left and Quistis was glad of this, these encounters while extremely pleasurable always made her feel a bit scared. Which for someone in Quistis's lofty position was something she hated with a passion. She picked up the robe and walked from the bedroom and into the large office to answer the ringing phone.

"What" she said as she picked up the phone.

"I told you not to send amateurs after Leonheart" the man said angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about, Biggs and Wedge aren't amateurs" she replied angrily.

"Right now Leonheart is probably in about a thousand little pieces" she continued.

"Quite the contrary my dear, quite the contrary" the man said.

Quistis listened as she was told that not only was Squall not dead but the men she sent for him were at present lying in pools of their own blood.

"I'll get someone else. I'll bring in a whole freaking army to kill that sonofabitch" Quistis said her annoyance clear.

"Forget Leonheart, I'll deal with him, you have other things to worry about" the man said.

"It's all in order, that tattooed freak wont know what hit him" Quistis said and smiled at the thought of getting rid of the one obstacle to total control of Garden Heights underworld.

"Don't fail me again, you don't want to see my dark side" the man said as he hung up the phone.

Quistis shuddered as she put the phone down, as much as she loved the man she had been talking too and as much as she felt he loved her too. The last thing Quistis ever wanted to see was Seifer Almasy's dark side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell looked at the half naked woman beside him, she was asleep and in the shallow light of the room, to him, there was no sight that was more beautiful. As much as he relied on her counsel he found that he didn't quite have the heart to wake her, so as quietly as he could he left the bed. Creeping silently from the room he glanced back and smiled before mouthing the words I love you as he closed the door. He walked into the large living room and picked up the phone on the desk, quickly dialling the number to Ma's.

"Put me through to Rajin" Zell said to the woman who answered.

Despite the fact of what he had found out from Squall there where still some things that Zell wouldn't change for the world, one of these being his usual sojourn home from the club with Fujin.

"What's up don't ya know" he heard Rajin say to the young woman.

"It's the Boss" the woman said quietly as she handed him the phone.

"Whassup" Rajin asked immediately at attention.

"Round up as many of the boys as you can and have them meet us at Ma's" Zell said.

"We going out tonight" Rajin asked the excitement clear in his voice.

"Yeah, we're gonna put that bitch in her place once and for all" Zell replied.

"About time don't ya know" Rajin said.

"Damn right, when your ready bring the car around" Zell said.

"And hey, watch your ass ok" Zell added as he hung up the phone.

He heard the door of the bedroom open as he put the phone down and looked up to see Fujin standing there wrapped in a sheet from the bed.

"Worried" she said as she walked towards him.

"Hey no need babe, I'm going nowhere" Zell said as he took her in his arms.

"Love" Fujin said as she kissed him softly on his lips.

"I know, I love you too Babe" Zell answered as the kisses became more passionate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall reached the alley beside his building and took his car keys out as he walked to the black mustang. Opening the door he reached under the seat and took out his backup gun, the cougar felt good in his hand and even though he usually preferred his old school wilson, he sometimes missed the feel of the cougar. Closing the car door he placed the gun in his belt and checked around the car to see if it had been tampered with. When he was satisfied that it hadn't he began to get in only for the second time that day to find himself surprised and knocked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa watched as Leonheart was tied up for the second time that day, reaching into her bag she once again got ready to help if needed. She looked as the oriental man threw water on the detectives face.

"Wake up" Squall heard as he felt the water hit his skin.

"I said wake up, I prefer to see the eyes of the men I kill" Odine said.

Squall groggily shook his head and looked at the small man in front of him, he cursed himself as he examined the man who had so easily snuck up on him.

Rinoa looked on and raised her rifle, for reasons she couldn't explain to herself she felt she must again help this man. As she pressed down on the trigger of the rifle and waited for the inevitable loudness of the shot she found to her horror that the magazine was empty. Cursing her stupid mistake she felt around and realised that she hadn't reloaded since earlier that night. She looked on as the oriental man took the large knife from his pocket and felt her heart race as she remembered that her ammo was in her car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall felt the blade in his shoulder and despite the pain he felt he made no sound, he watched as the oriental stared at the blood with an almost reverential look on his face.

"I will hear you scream before this night is done Mr. Leonheart" Odine said as he punched Squall in the jaw

"You want me to scream" Squall said as he spit the blood from his mouth.

"Well unless you play some rap music that just aint gonna happen" he added as he smirked at the man.

Despite the seriousness of the predicament he was now in, he felt that his best chance out of this would be to provoke this man into losing some control. He could still feel the cougar against his hip and the fact the man hadn't unarmed him gave Squall some hope.

"Very funny Leonheart, let's see if you find this as funny" Odine said as he raised the knife and once again drove it into Squall's shoulder.

Rinoa raced as quickly as she could into the small abandoned building, in her heart she felt that if she didn't get their quickly then it would all be over for the handsome detective.

"I tire of this, goodbye Mr. Leonheart" Odine said as he realised that this man wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming out.

Squall saw as the oriental raised the knife and waited for the man to move closer, he had managed to loosen the ropes that held him and just needed a few more seconds before he would be free. He felt the rope finally fall from his hands and hoped he wasn't too late, quickly moving his hand for his gun he realised he would be.

"Nooooo" a woman's voice screamed forcing the oriental to turn around.

Squall saw the woman in blue run towards the small oriental, he saw she was unarmed and was impressed with her bravery. He also saw the oriental reach into his pocket for the Heckler and Koch and knew the woman's bravery would cost her, her life. Moving quicker than ever he took his own cougar out and fired at Odine hitting him in the shoulder.

"How" Odine shouted as the bullet hit him and forced him to turn to what he had thought was a bound and incapacitated Squall.

He raised his mp5 and got ready to deal with what he now knew was the more immediate danger.

"Easily" Squall said as he fired the cougar again hitting the man in his forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall quickly removed the ropes from his ankles as he looked at the beautiful woman who was standing no more than five feet in front of him. He could clearly make out every feature in her face and found that he had been wrong earlier when he thought she was just beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and as he looked at her he thought he could see what looked to be relief in her face.

"You….Your ok" Rinoa said the relief clear in her voice.

"Yes, I think that's mainly due to you" Squall said.

"I think you would have been fine without my help" Rinoa said a small blush on her face.

"Maybe, maybe not, so thanks" Squall said.

Rinoa smiled at him and turned to walk away before turning back and looking at him once again.

"Your welcome" she said.

"And your under arrest" Squall replied as he stood up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok so the end was a little annoying I mean come on she saved him and he wants to arrest her. Anyway how will Rinoa react, what are Seifer and Quistis up to and Zell is about to go to war. So tune in and see what happens in the next chapter and again please let me know what you guys think it helps you know.


	5. The Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing, not final fantasy, not square enix there is not even a hope that these things will ever be owned by a fool like me. So don't bother to sue, I mean a fool and his money are too easily parted after all.

**A/N**: thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this little story and as always special thanks are owed and offered to the people who reviewed. To Cerulean Crystal, sion0083, DC-Desperado, Zellycat and Sjsilver thank you all so much. Special thanks of course to Alex the best damn writer I know and to Hannahkins for keeping me sane ok here we go Chapter 5. The Best Laid Plans..

**The Best Laid plans.**

Squall looked at the hurt expression on the girl's face, she had saved his life not once but twice and he had rewarded her not with appreciation but with the prospect of incarceration. As he watched her come to some sort of terms with the words he had just spoken he could feel a part of him die a little inside. For the first time in his life he actually considered forgetting about his duty and letting a suspect go free. He looked at her once more before he silently resolved this inner conflict.

"Why" Rinoa asked finally giving voice to the question with plagued her.

"Because it's my job" Squall replied his voice tinged with the tiniest of regret.

He bent down and began to search through the dead corpse of the assassin who only moments earlier had come so close to ending his life. He placed his hand on the mans neck to confirm he was as dead as he looked, all the while keeping the gun trained on the other figure in the ramshackle room. When he was convinced that there was no pulse he reached into the mans pocket and took out the wallet. As he was about to open the wallet and look inside a sudden pain shot through his shoulder. Turning his head slightly to the left he brought his gunwielding hand up to feel the wound the dead man had inflicted.

"Are you ok" Rinoa asked her voice surprisingly full of concern.

"Yeah, its nothing really" Squall lied as he felt the deep wound.

Rinoa smiled at the detective and despite the discomfort he was feeling Squall couldn't help but think that as beautiful as she was, her smile made her truly magnificent.

"I'm sorry" Rinoa said suddenly catching him slightly off guard.

"Don't worry about it, seriously it doesn't hurt that much" Squall said smiling at the girl.

"No I meant for this" she said.

Rinoa spun around quickly and in one fluid movement she thrust out her leg catching the kneeling detective squarely in the shoulder knocking him completely off balance. As he fell to the ground the gun slid across the dusty floor causing momentarily kicking up a small dust cloud. Moving quicker than Squall anticipated, she again raised her leg and with two quick kicks caught the detective squarely in the jaw. As she watched him slip into unconsciousness she turned and began to run towards the door. When she reached it she looked back at what she expected to be the prone figure of Squall Leonheart. She saw to her surprise that he was actually raising himself to his feet, as their eyes met she saw the handsome detective smile at her and wink.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men drove carefully to their destination, even though they were in a hurry to get there neither felt comfortable speeding considering the package that lay on the back seat.

"Goddamn it man be careful" Moose said as the car bounced over a pothole in the road.

"Hey I didn't make the damn road" his companion replied.

The two men wear as different as night is to day, Mikey "moose" Halpin was a large tree trunk of a man, an ex boxer Halpin had all the accompaniments of a man who had spent a long time being hit for a living. His large misshapen hands had doled out as much punishment as he had taken although to look at his face you wouldn't think it possible. His nose had been broken so many times it was now little more than a battered stump on his face. The other man was as thin as Moose was large, he had pale almost transparent looking skin which had in turn led to his nickname. As they drove the package slid hazardously close to the edge of the seat, Moose surprisingly for a man of his size moved very quickly to stop the package falling onto the floor of the car.

"Phew close call" Whitey said a note of relief clear in his voice.

"Yeah, it was almost us instead of that fool Dincht" Moose replied causing both men to laugh loudly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large imposing building of that housed the offices of the Justice Department was as usual quiet at this time of night. Yet in the small fifth floor office the two people were working at a frenzied pace.

"Hurry up Sefie" the red haired cowboy said.

"Dammit Irvy, I'm going as fast as I can" the small girl replied as she opened the large oak weapon case at the back of the office. Irvine sat at his small desk looking at the picture in front of him, he picked the picture up to look at it more closely.

"So this is the target" he asked as he put the picture back down and reached over to switch the desk lamp off.

"Yeah, you up for it then" Selphie replied as she took the sniper rifle out of the cabinet and handed it to Irvine.

"Hon, as you well know I'm always up for it" Irvine said as he took the Reaper from her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rajin parked the large white limousine in the underground garage of the upscale apartment building. Unusually for the large man he was armed to the teeth and as he got out of the car he subconsciously felt the two mp5's he had attached to his hips like a long forgotten gunfighter. He walked through the dark and gloomy garage towards the elevator that led to the apartments above. As he reached it he pressed the intercom button as he still needed to be buzzed through to reach the apartments.

"Your late" Zell's voice said through the intercom.

"Sorry about that don't ya know" Rajin replied, he hated these bloody things he thought to himself as he waited for Zell to buzz him up.

"Don't worry about it bro, listen you wait with the car, we'll be down in a second" Zell replied.

Rajin walked back to the white limo feeling just a tad apprehensive, it was unlike Zell not to have him come up to the apartment when he collected him. Zell meanwhile was waiting for Fujin to get ready and as eager as he was to get to the business at hand, watching Fujin dress was one of life's little bonuses. He watched as she placed the two small knives on her sides and couldn't help but smile as she put her jacket on and walked towards him.

"Ready" Fujin said as she reached her boyfriend.

"Beautiful" Zell said almost mimicking Fujin's speech pattern.

Fujin smiled as she heard the words come from Zell's mouth, reaching over she kissed him softly on the lips. As usual however this was never enough for either of them and very quickly the kiss became more passionate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer Almasy stood by the large bay window of the Governor's mansion, he had worked hard to get here and yet this was just the first step. The girl had been useful even if she didn't realise she was being manipulated. However her usefulness had now run out and like the people she had killed she was now expendable. He turned and walked to the large mahogany desk, the Havana he had in his hands unlit for now. Seifer never could enjoy his cigars until the plans he had set in place had been carried out.

"After tonight things will be very different" the elegant dark haired woman said as she watched him move through the room.

"Yes, they'll all be dead" Seifer said as he began to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall trudged slowly from the decrepit building his body a mess of blood and bruises. The deep wound on his shoulder would at the very least need some stitches and yet as he walked from the room it was his jaw he was rubbing with his hand. The girl had been surprisingly strong and much quicker than he had expected. He smiled as he thought about how easily she had gotten away from him. The fact that she had managed to disarm and escape from an as highly decorated cop such as himself somehow made her seem even more intriguing to him. He walked to Odine's large Cadillac not surprised to see the keys still inside, getting in he started the engine and as was his norm quickly sped off. He never noticed the girl standing on the rooftop opposite although if he had it would have only made the smile on his face even larger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa picked the rifle up as she watched the detective speed off, she was glad he was ok and didn't seem too upset by her hurried escape. The more contact she had with this man the more uncomfortable it made her. There was something dangerously attractive about him and even though he had made it clear where his loyalties lay she still longed to see him again. The voice in her head that she had come to rely on over the years was telling her that she should just forget about him. But as always Rinoa Heartily was never truly led by her head.

"I'll see you soon, Squall" she said not realising that she was smiling as she said the man's name aloud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis picked up the phone on the desk of her opulent office, like the man who's destruction she was now so close to she too liked her luxury. The office was large and expensively furnished, there were paintings on the wall from the very best artists. But it was the enormous marble topped desk with dominated the room's décor completely. The desk had once belonged to a president in the far off country of Easthar and when Quistis had seen it she had to possess it. As with most things once her mind was settled on something then she wouldn't rest until she had achieved her aims. As she heard the phone line connect she subconsciously caressed the cold marble finding as always comfort in the act.

"Is it done" she asked abruptly.

"Yes, we planted it five minutes ago" Whitey replied.

"Good, you better not screw this up or I'll have your balls nailed to the fucking floor" Quistis said as she hung the phone up.

She hung the phone up and reached into the top drawer of the desk, taking the large Havana out she reached for the matchbox she kept on the desk before sitting down. Lighting the cigar she began too smile, very soon the last obstacle to her and Seifer's plans would be gone and then this city would be theirs and thiers alone. She blew smoke from the cigar and silently thanked Seifer for introducing her to this unique pleasure. As she relaxed back in the large black leather chair her thoughts moved to the many other pleasures Seifer had introduced her to. She closed her eyes and let the memories wash over her before she began to slightly shudder and shake.

"Oooooh Seifer"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white limousine drove quickly through the streets of the fifth district, they were less than five minutes away from Ma's and as always Zell hated being late more than anything in the world. Rajin had told him that he had rounded up most of the gang and the thoughts of what they where about to do filled the large man with some trepidation. For too long an uneasy peace had existed between Garden's criminal underworld but now that she had decided to break that peace things were going to change big time.

"Careful" Fujin said as she kissed the neck of the tattooed man beside her.

"Aren't I always" Zell replied.

"Love" Fujin said as she felt her boyfriends hands rub gently across her back.

"Me too babe, me too" Zell said.

Rajin looked at the two through the rear-view mirror, he had been worried when Zell had first shown an interest in his sister but as the years had gone by he had never once doubted how much they loved each other. Always the protective brother when they were growing up, he was extremely happy that his sister had found someone who cared so deeply about her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men sat in the car across the road from the nightclub, they had managed to plant the explosives in the DJ booth across from the main office. Moose looked down at his watch noticing the time was 1.55 am, turning to his companion he pointed this out to him.

"Five more minutes" he said showing Whitey the watch.

Whitey leaned back against the car seat and began to laugh, he had his own personal score to settle with Dincht and his gang and was glad it was his information that would finally bring the tattooed freak down.

"Yeah, five minutes and then bye ,bye Dincht" Whitey said as Moose too began to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa drove her car to the large office building, parking around the back out of sight she got out of the car and looked for the easiest way inside. Looking around she noticed the fire escape was completely unguarded and though this surprised her she made her way towards it. She knew her target would be alone in the large office at the top of the building and though she would rather take him out in the same way as the others. This time it was different, all of the killings she had done had been personal but this one was doubly so. As she made her way up the fire escape she could feel the restrictions of the bullet proof vest she wore under her blue cardigan. As much as she would have liked not to wear it though she knew that the odds she would soon be facing made it essential. Taking the two desert eagle's out of their holster she reached the top of the fire escape and jumped softly onto the roof.

"This is it mum, this is the last" she said as she moved towards the large skylight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irvine lay on the gravely surface of the roof and watched the girl through the telescopic sight as she climbed.

"You know hon., I could just finish it now" he said to the small girl beside him.

"Not now Irvy, after" Selphie replied.

"But Sefie, you of all people know I hate to wait" Irvine said as he flashed a grin at her.

Selphie couldn't help but smile back at the incorrigible cowboy.

"We do have orders you know" Selphie said as Irvine once more turned his attention towards the roof opposite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **ok phew that took much longer than I had hoped and sorry for the cliff hangars at the end but I just couldn't fit in the ending just yet not to mention that I do occasionally listen to the evil angel on my shoulder.

**A/N: **ok so will Zell realise that he's about to head into a trap, will Rinoa realise that she's being watched. Just exactly why are Irvine and Selphie so willing to assassinate someone considering their supposedly law enforcement and who is the mysterious brunette that Seifer is talking too, well some of these will be answered in the next chapter and who knows if I get lucky maybe all. So please continue to read and if possible review cos as you can see I soooo need the help.


End file.
